Una eternidad
by LachicaCJ
Summary: ONE SHOT


Hace unos días, mientras andaba completamente alejada, tuve un extraño sueño. Me desperté en mitad de la madrugada completamente sorprendida por lo que había soñado y rápidamente, me decidí a trasncribrilo y hacerlo One Shot con nuestras queridas Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray. Está algo modificado para que encaje con la historia, pero todo lo que describo, es exactamente como lo viví en el sueño.

Soy bastante paranoia con las pesadillas, pero ésto no fué una pesadilla en absoluto.

Puede que no llegueis a comprender o que yo no sepa explicarlo bien, pero ya saben que los sueños, sueños son y es complicado describirlos tal y como los vivimos.

Espero no volveros locas con la paranoia.

UNA ETERNIDAD.

Hoy iba a ser el día.

Mis piernas temblaban y me sentía extraña, era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación desde que estaba en ese lugar, de hecho, jamás había sentido nada. Pero no debía preocuparme.

Al parecer es lo que sucede cuando llega el día, ese día por el que he estado esperando impaciente, un día que no tiene 24 horas, ni tiene minutos, ni segundos, ni sol ni luna. Es un día atípico en el mundo, pero lógico aquí.

Es un fastidio tener que hacer todos los días éste recorrido y volver sola, pero hoy va a ser distinto. Algo me dice que lo va a hacer.

La calle permanece en silencio, los árboles ni siquiera se mueven, sucede siempre que comienza la llegada y los primeros en aparecer, comienzan a vislumbrarse a lo lejos.

Me gusta ese efecto. Sus cuerpos van apareciendo de la nada, son como humo que toman forma humana y me fascina saber que yo llegué de igual manera.

Mis piernas siguen temblando a cada paso que doy.

Es curioso, algunas de esas personas me miran y casi podría jurar que me cuestionan, que me preguntan y buscan una respuesta a algo que yo no puedo explicarles, no me corresponde a mi, yo solo debo caminar, llegar hasta el arco iris de bienvenida y esperar.

Pero se ve que hoy es distinto a otros días.

Hay más gente que camina en dirección opuesta hacia mí. No solo caminan los ancianos y los que llegan sin esperarlo, hay muchos que comparten rasgos físicos y aparecen tan desorientados que solo tiene una explicación, una catástrofe.

Odio cuando algo así sucede.

Bueno, odiaría si pudiese odiar, pero me duele, me duele ver como aparecen tantos corazones devastados por algo que está fuera de sus manos.

Hay ancianos, hay niños y padres angustiados que buscan el consuelo en las miradas de quienes caminamos frente a ellos, pero ninguno de nosotros podemos detenernos a consolarles.

Ya se encargaran más atrás de ellos y lo harán con los mejores de los honores, los honores que tienen los héroes.

Yo mientras sigo caminando.

Ya falta poco y mis piernas han dejado de temblar, ahora siento que me falta un poco el aire, pero sé que no pasa nada, sé que no me voy a enfermar ni voy a caer inconsciente porque me falte el aire, solo es un acto reflejo, un recuerdo de mi alma.

La ha encontrado.

Aquella chica, aquella dulce y hermosa chica que sale cerca mía a caminar, ha encontrado a quien esperaba y se han abrazado. Ahora sí me tiembla todo.

Tengo que seguir caminando, tengo que seguir esquivando la avalancha humana que tengo frente a mí, esperando encontrar la luz que me indique que es ella, que ha llegado por fin el día en el que volveremos a ser una.

El arco iris, como a mi me gusta llamarlo, está cerca, puedo verlo y detrás de él, puedo observar el mar.

No sé si esperar aquí o acercarme más. En todo éste tiempo no me he atrevido a llegar hasta el mismísimo umbral del arco iris. No me gusta ver de donde salimos, ni como salimos de ahí. Es una lucha a la que no te acostumbras, pero ésta vez, tengo que hacerlo.

Y lo hago.

No sé cuántos metros recorro, ni sé cuántos pasos he dado, solo sé que mis pies parecen firmes y llegan al lugar indicado.

No hay tiempo que me haga pensar cuanto llevo aquí, ni cuánto tengo que esperar, solo sé que mis ojos no se apartan del mar y tratan de ignorar como los demás aparecen exhaustos de entre las olas.

De todas las culturas, de todas las etnias, creencias o religiones, de todos los continentes, países y ciudades del mundo. Todos acaban ahí, librando la última batalla hasta llegar al paraíso, un paraíso que les recibe con forma de arco iris y una inmensa y larga calle que han de recorrer hasta encontrar su destino.

Yo soy uno de esos destinos que esperan impaciente a un luchador.

Y es entonces cuando le veo aparecer.

No puedo hacer nada, no puedo cruzar éste umbral, solo tengo que esperar y observar como una anciana consigue salir de las profundidades de ese mar. Lo hace con firmeza, utilizando el último esfuerzo que conserva su alma para llegar hasta aquí y yo siento que mi cielo está cerca.

Podría llorar si pudiera, pero no puedo derramar ni una sola lágrima, solo sonreír.

Su piel está arrugada, su pelo se tiñe de canas y sus piernas apenas consiguen dar varios pasos sin detenerse, aun así, ha conseguido salir de ahí con el valor que solo las almas buenas, pueden lograr a lo largo de su vida.

Sus ojos.

No han sucumbido al paso del tiempo. Mientras camina hacia el arco iris puedo descubrirlos y no han perdido ni un ápice de la magia y el brillo que los inundaba.

No parece que se haya percatado de mi presencia, es lógico y normal entre tanto barullo y desconcierto, o quizás se olvidó de mi, no lo sé, es algo que no logro averiguar hasta éste mismo instante en el que ella ha posado sus ojos sobre mi y me ha descubierto.

No sabría descubrir su rostro, no sabría interpretar el halo de confusión que he llegado a generarle, pero ella camina hacia a mí y lo hace sin ser consciente de nada.

Solo unos metros más y la tendré frente a mi.

Me ha reconocido, claro que lo ha hecho y mi alma empieza a brillar como nunca antes. Me limito a sonreírle para que no se asuste, estúpida de mi, ella jamás se asusta, es una luchadora y las luchadoras, nunca se asustan.

_-¿Quinn?, ¿eres tú?-_

Su voz.

Podría vivir toda la eternidad con el sonido de su voz como alimento. Han pasado 63 años y su voz sigue siendo la misma.

_-Bienvenida Rachel_- acierto a responder ofreciéndole mi mano.

_-Quinn…eres tú, sigues siendo tú- _

_-Sigo siendo yo-_ trato de calmarla.

Está nerviosa. No deja de mirarme a los ojos, buscando algún tipo de respuesta a aquella terrible confusión que se siente cuando llegas a éste lugar.

_-Te he echado tanto de menos-_

_-Ven conmigo, vamos…camina junto a mi-_ la obligo a que tome mi mano y se acerque con sumo cuidado hasta mi.

Le cuesta andar. Su alma es anciana, demasiado tras batallar contra el mar, pero sigue firme y lo hace, consigue llegar a mi altura y no duda en tomar mi mano.

_-Tenemos que caminar Rachel, tenemos que llegar hasta el final de ésta calle, ¿podrás?.-_ le pregunto un tanto preocupada.

_-¿Vienes conmigo?, ¿vas a caminar conmigo?, ¿hacia dónde vamos?, ¿dónde están mis hijos?_

_-Es mi destino_- le respondo con complicidad- _he estado esperándote para acompañarte, llegaremos a tú destino y no te preocupes, tus hijos están bien…tú lo sabes._

_-¿Esperándome?-_ cuestiona confusa al tiempo que se dispone a caminar junto a mi- _¿cómo vas a estar esperándome durante tantos años?._

_-¿Te cuento un secreto?, apenas llevo unos días aquí._

_-Es imposible…¿es esto el cielo?, ¿estoy muerta verdad?._

_-No Rachel, no estás muerta…acabas de nacer, aquí empieza tu vida, aquí empieza la eternidad._

_-Tú si estás muerta, aquel camión te apartó de mi-_ espetó con apenas un hilo de voz- _yo te maté y he vivido toda mi vida maldiciendo mi suerte._

_-No Rachel, mi destino estaba escrito y yo tenía que venir hasta aquí para esperarte._

_-¿Eres mi ángel guardián?-_ preguntó provocándome una incontenible sonrisa.

Su dulzura seguía siendo la misma.

_-¿Tú quieres que yo sea tu ángel guardián?._

_-Sí, yo quiero estar a tu lado…aunque soy vieja y tú sigues siendo joven, hermosa…-_balbuceó.

_-Soy como tú me recuerdas, nada más y nada menos…_

-_Eres hermosa, da igual el tiempo que pase, sigues siendo hermosa y quiero que seas mi ángel guardián…tengo miedo._

_-Seré algo mejor Rachel, ¿qué te parece si caminamos juntas, para siempre?._

_-¿Caminar juntas?, pero Quinn, yo no tengo fuerzas para dar un paso más, mis piernas no responden y siento ganas de llorar pero mis lágrimas no salen, no sé que me sucede._

_-Sigue caminando, verás como si podemos._

_-¿Estás segura?, ésta calle es larguísima y…¿Quiénes son ellos?-_ lanzó una mirada a su alrededor.

_-No te preocupes por la distancia, Rachel…antes de nacer, tu alma y mi alma estuvieron juntas, eran una sola, ahora, después de tú vida y mi vida, nuestras almas tienen que volver a ser una, caminar juntas, de la mano, hasta que lleguemos a nuestro lugar._

_-¿Nuestro lugar?_

_-Nuestra eternidad._

_-¿Eres mi alma gemela?._

No pude evitar sonreír por su inocencia.

_-Sí, somos una y podemos pasar la eternidad juntas_.

_-¿Y Finn?, ¿él está aquí?._

_-Finn ha sido el amor de tu vida, él te ha dado la felicidad terrenal, con hijos, nietos e incluso biznietos, él ha sabido hacerte feliz, pero ahora es distinto._

_-¿Es distinto?._

_-Él ahora está con su alma gemela, él ya encontró su mitad._

_-¿Y tú eres mi mitad?._

_-Sí, yo soy tu mitad y yo te pertenezco._

_-Soy vieja, Quinn…¿Cómo vamos a caminar juntas si yo soy anciana y tú joven?._

_- Eres una heroína, tienes privilegios de héroes._

_-¿Ser anciano es un privilegio?._

_-Has luchado durante toda tu vida para llegar a ser anciana y eso se recompensa aquí_.

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Mira tus manos y dime como las ves._

_-Están arrugadas y…¿jóvenes?._

_-Tus manos serán todo lo jóvenes que tú desees, al igual que tus piernas. Rachel, aquí no tenemos cuerpo, es nuestra alma la que recuerda como fuimos y de ti depende que puedas ser como desees._

_-¿Puedo ser joven otra vez?-_ me preguntó completamente incrédula.

_-¿Recuerdas cómo eras?_

_-Sí, si lo recuerdo y…-_volvía a mirar sus manos, que ya lucían perfectamente firmes, sin vestigio alguno de sus arrugas y como por arte de magia, todo su cuerpo comenzó a transfigurarse, eliminando las arrugas de su rostro, el gris de su pelo y su espalda, ligeramente encorvada, comenzaba a erguirse.- _Quinn-_ susurró completamente emocionada.

_-¿Te ves ahora?-_ pregunté sin dejar de observarla.

-_Sí, ahora soy yo de nuevo, soy la misma chica de entonces, la misma que te perdió._

-_Estoy aquí Rachel, estamos aquí y vamos a caminar juntas_.

_-¿Me guiarás?._

_-Te acompañaré._

_-¿Juntas para siempre?._

_-Para la eternidad_- sonreí.

_-Quinn, te he echado tanto de menos_- susurró aferrándose aún más a mi brazo- ¿qué nos espera ahora?.

_-Un largo camino, pero prometo que tendrás recompensa al final._

_-¿Es normal que yo sienta que esto es lógico?, ¿por qué asimilo todo lo que me dices como algo sensato?._

_-Porque ahora eres luz, y lo sabes todo, solo necesitas tiempo para escucharte a ti misma._

_-¿Tú lo has conseguido?._

_-Claro, por eso estoy aquí…hablándote a ti._

_-Cuéntame mas, quiero escucharte hablar, necesito escuchar tu voz._

_-¿Qué deseas escuchar?, ya te dije que apenas llevo unos días aquí-_

_-No lo sé, solo háblame mientras camino a tu lado, explícame cómo es esto, hacia dónde vamos…_

_-¿Quieres que empiece por el principio?._

_-Sí, si por favor- _se aferró aún más a mi brazo al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro_- cuéntame todo…_

_-Bien_- me aclaré la voz_- hace una eternidad…._


End file.
